This invention is in the field of framing devices of particular use in framing pictures or the like.
Wood frames for framing pictures, mirrors and the like are desirable but heretofore it has been necessary to provide fastening means, such as screws, nails, glue or the like, at the mitered surfaces, to secure the mitered ends of the wood frame members together. The use of adhesives is somewhat messy and requires clamping of the frame for a period of time whereas the use of nails or screws or other fastening devices presents the risk of splitting or damaging the wood framing members.
It has also been proposed to provide extruded frame sections for forming picture frames having mitered ends and undercut channels in which L-shaped fasteners are positioned and which, by means of set screws, are caused to hold the metal framing members together. Such devices are satisfactory but the frames have been limited to metal frames, which means that there are severe limitations on the decorative features of the frame itself. An example of such prior extruded metal frames is found in the patent to Nielsen U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,601.